Commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/370,592 discloses a unique type of camera which can be loaded with a discrete length of unexposed film of a length selected by the consumer and subsequently unloaded of a discrete length of exposed film. A need has become apparent for an apparatus which can actuate and test such a camera prior to loading unexposed film.